In wireless communication systems such as LTE (Long Term Evolution) and LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) proposed by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), and Wireless LAN and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) proposed by IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics engineers), a base station (a base station device, a downlink transmitter, an uplink receiver, and eNodeB) and a terminal (a terminal device, a mobile station device, a downlink receiver, an uplink transmitter, and UE) have a plurality of transmit/receive antennas, and, with the use of MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) technology, data signals are spatially multiplexed, thereby realizing high-speed data communication. In addition, high frequency usage efficiency is particularly realized in LTE and LTE-A by using the OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) scheme in downlink, and peak power is suppressed by using the SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) scheme in uplink. Further, HARQ (Hybrid ARQ), which is a combination of automatic repeat request ARQ (Automatic Repeat reQuest) and error correction code, is adopted.
FIG. 29 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of an LTE communication system that performs HARQ. In FIG. 29, a base station 2901 delivers to a terminal 2902 control information regarding downlink transmit data 2904 via a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH: Physical Downlink Control Channel) 2903. The terminal 2902 first detects the control information. In the case where the control information is detected, the terminal 2902 extracts the downlink transmit data 2904 using the detected control information. The terminal 2902, which has detected the control information, reports to the base station 2901 HARQ response information indicating whether extraction of the downlink transmit data 2904 has been successful via a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH: Physical Uplink Control Channel) 2905. At this time, a resource of the PUCCH 2905 (PUCCH resource) available for the terminal 2902 is configured to be uniquely determined in an implicit/suggestive manner from a resource of the PDCCH 2903 where the control information has been allocated. Accordingly, at the time the terminal 2902 reports HARQ response information, a dynamically allocated PUCCH resource can be used. In addition, no PUCCH resource can be made to be available for two terminals (see NPL 1 and NPL 2).